harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:BlackAngel92/Wieczory u Madame Rosmerty V - 32Polak
Witam was serdecznie już w V Wieczorze u Madame Rosmerty. W sierpniu miałam zaszczyt porozmawiać z Kubą, szerzej znanym jako 32Polak. Obecnie na HPW jest jednym z naszych Adminów. Bywalec wielu wiki, co można zauważyć po jego profilu. Doświadczony i aktywny edytor... Chcecie poznać go lepiej to zapraszam... BlackAngel: Dziękuję serdecznie, że znalazłeś czas na krótką wywiado-rozmowę. 32Polak: Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. :) B.A.: Tak i za to ci dziękuję. Nasza społeczność zaangażowała się w tworzenie Wieczorków. Oto jedno z pytań. GorgonzolaSW pyta: Za twoim nickiem kryje się jakaś szczególna historia? 32P.: Dobre pytanie :) 32 to moja ulubiona cyfra. Nie wiem dlaczego. Mówię sobie, że mając 32 lata coś w życiu osiągnę: wydam własną książkę, wezmę ślub, a może zostanę ojcem. Poczekamy, zobaczymy.: A “Polak”? Jestem rodzonym mieszkańcem Polski, jednak chyba jednak nie wszyscy wiedzą, że od 2008 mieszkam w Niemczech. Konto na Wiki założyłem będąc już w Niemczech, więc słowo Polak w moim nicku ma jeszcze większe znaczenie i ma pokazać, że mieszkając nawet tutaj, w głębi serca jestem nadal Polakiem i nie wstydzę się tego. B.A.: To miłe co mówisz. Nieważne gdzie się mieszka, ważne co ma się w sercu. Może uchylisz rąbka tajemnicy - jak ci się mieszka w Niemczech? 32P.: Mieszka się całkiem dobrze. Nie mam nic złego do powiedzenia, co nie oznacza, że życie tutaj jest idealne. Szkoła ukończona, mam znajomych, oczywiście z Polski, więc nie ma co narzekać. Zapraszam. :D B.A.: Jak nadarzy się okazja do podróży, to czemu by nie skorzystać. A wracając do rozmowy. Zaczniemy powoli zaczepiać o HPW. To twoja pierwsza wikia? 32P.: Tutaj was zaskoczę: Nie. HPW to chyba ostatnia Wiki, do której dołączyłem. Początkowo pisałem na Wiki o mangach i anime, jak Naruto czy Bleach Wiki. Następnie była Bezsensopedia, gdzie zostałem administratorem. HPW znalazłem przez przypadek, nie szukałem jej. I tutaj widać, że drugiej połówki nie należy szukać na siłę. Ona sama się znajdzie. <3 B.A.: Rozumiem. Opowiesz trochę więcej o swojej przygodzie z Wikią? kiedy założyłes konto itp.? Jakieś wspomnienia? Konkluzje jak wyglądała wiki itp. :) 32P.: Konto założyłem bodajże w 2011 roku. Gdy zacząłem edytować, Wikia była zaledwie "stubem", czyli nierozbudowana i potrzebowała wiele treści. Oczywiście zostałem i pomogłem, pisząc wiele artykułów. Michnar, Oola i kilku innych użytkowników pomogło mi poznać tajniki edytowania. To była dla mnie już potterowska rodzina :) Wyglądu Wiki nie pamiętam, wiem jednak, że walczyłem o zmiany w jej wyglądzie. B.A.: Rozumiem. I jak po tylu latach spędzonych na HPW? Nie żałujesz tego? 32P.: Nigdy w życiu. HPW jest częścią mnie. Nauczyłem się wielu rzeczy, poznałem wielu ciekawych ludzi i tajemnic ze świata pani Rowling. Dla mnie HPW jest tak ważną stroną, jak dla innych Google, Facebook czy Twitter. B.A.: Rozumiem. Na swoim koncie masz wiele edycji, obecnie ponad 14k. Powiedz co ci sprawia największą przyjemność? 32P.: Efekt końcowy moich edycji i współpracy na Wiki. Kocham widzieć, że coś co robię jest doceniane przez innych, że wspólnie możemy osiągnąć jeszcze więcej. B.A.: Rozumiem. To na pewno bardzo cieszy. Na HPW mamy wiele projektów. Czy jakiś z nich szczególnie lubisz? 32P.: Najbardziej lubię projekt, w którym staramy się napisać jak najwięcej artykułów w jednym dniu. Pokazuje to, że każdy potrafi pisać dobre artykuły i że dla nas wszystkich nasza Wiki jest ważna. (mowa o DNA- Dzień Nowego Artykułu i WNA - Weekend Nowego Artykułu). Jednak pozostałe projekty również są moim zdaniem dobre i użyteczne, bo wszystkie wnoszą coś na Wiki. B.A.: Rozumiem, w sumie to też jeden z moich ulubionych projektów. Chodź ja każdy tak samo cenię. Dobra, wracając do tematu wiki. Działasz już jakiś czas. Pełniłeś różne funkcje. Czy masz jakieś rady itp. dla naszych użytkowników? 32P.: Rady? Zawsze mówię to samo i powiem tym razem. Edytujcie.: Tylko tam zdobędziecie doświadczenie w edytowaniu i będziecie mogli współtworzyć naszą Wiki. Jeśli macie problem, pytajcie tych, którzy są już dłużej na stronie i znają się lepiej w tym fachu. :) B.A.: Ładnie powiedziane. Jako człowiek z doświadczeniem... działasz tylko na polskich wikiach, czy też można ciebie spotkać na zagranicznych? 32P.: Na zagranicznych, jak angielska, niemiecka, francuska, hiszpańska, czy nawet japońska (oraz wiele innych) dodaję jedynie linki do naszych polskich artykułów. B.A.: A to głownie wiki dotyczące HPW, czy ogólnie? 32P.: Dotyczące HPW. B.A.: Czyli obecnie skupiasz się na HPW? 32P.: Niestety nie.: Nie oznacza to, że Wiki mi się znudziła. Nie. Po prostu nie mam obecnie z powodu spraw prywatnych czasu. Postaram się jednak wrócić do edytowania i do pisania na czacie. Nie martwcie się na zapas. :) B.A.: Rozumiem. Ale raczej chodziło mi o to, czy skupiasz się na wikiach o tematyce HP, czy nie tylko? 32P.: W znacznej mierze HP. Można mnie znaleźć również na Eurowizja Wiki, gdzie również powrócę do edytowania. Swego czasu byłem również aktywny na Wikipedii. B.A.: Na Wikipedii, a to ciekawe. Jakąś konkretną tematyką się zajmowałeś? 32P.: Sortowanie artykułów w odpowiedni sposób, dodawanie szablonów i tworzenie stron z tematyki “''ujednoznacznienie''”. B.A.: Rozumiem. Wracając do HPW Trenor pyta się: Czy porównywałeś kiedykolwiek polską HPW z niemiecką? 32P.: Często. Nasza jest o wiele bardziej rozbudowana. Na niemieckiej wiele artykułów ma mało informacji. Co mi się jednak spodobało, to artykuły i dyskusje o błędach autorki lub wiele teorii, które stworzyli użytkownicy. Jeśli znacie wystarczająco niemiecki, wejdzie na ich Wiki i przeczytajcie sobie ich teorie itp. Naprawdę warto. Nasz wygląd bije niemiecką na głowę, nie tylko niemiecką. ;) Nie widziałem również, aby społeczność działa gdziekolwiek tak dobrze, jak u nas. B.A.: Rozumiem. Ostatnio odkryłam 2 wiki o HP po niemiecku. Nie zagłębiałam się w nią, ale również na niej znajdują się miedzy innymi linki językowe i do naszej wiki. Na pewno poczytam je, ale moja znajomość niemieckiego jest zerowa, czyli zostaje mi tylko tłumacz. Więc mam tu kolejne pytanie od kolejnego użytkownika. Addamek09 pyta: Czy czytałeś HP po niemiecku? 32P.: Tak. Mam w posiadaniu pierwszą i drugą część. Czyta się je zupełnie inaczej niż po polsku. B.A.: Wyczułeś jakieś różnice w tłumaczeniach? 32P.: Privet Drive ma zupełnie inną nazwę, jednak oprócz tego nie zauważyłem nic innego. Ważne, że treść ta sama. :) B.A.: Tak, treść jest najważniejsza. Pozwól, że teraz porozmawiamy o Tobie w świecie HP. Z tego co wiem, przypisujesz się do Hufflepufu? Dlaczego uważasz, że do niego pasujesz? 32P.: Moim zdaniem pasuję tam z mojego charakteru i Pottermore przydzieliło mnie tam wielokrotnie. Sam uważam jednak, że mam cechy również innych domów. Na przykład jestem jak Gryfon, bo zawsze walczę do końca w swoim imieniu i moich bliskich. A wy? Jak o mnie uważacie? B.A.: Hmm... ciekawe pytanie. Zapraszam do podzielania się tymi uwagami w komentarzach pod rozmową. Ja zawsze uważam, że każdy z nas posiada cechy każdego domu, jednak jedne są wyraźniejsze od innych i temu pasujemy bardziej do danego domu. Kontynuując, twoja różdżka to? 32P.: Czarna Różdżka :D A tak na serio, nie jestem w stanie teraz powiedzieć, jaką posiadam. Możecie przeczytać o tym jednak na moim profilu. B.A.: Właśnie go przeglądam i nic o niej nie ma wspomniane. Ale może chciałbyś się dowiedzieć z jakiego drzewa byłaby wykonana Twoja? 32P.: A chciałbym. Czemu nie? :) B.A.: Dobrze. Wg. twojego dnia i miesiąca narodzin twoja różdżka była by wykonana z Kasztanowca. Co tym drzewie jest napisane na naszej wiki? Jest to bardzo ciekawe, wielopłaszczyznowe drewno, którego właściwości różnicuje rdzeń oraz jej właściciel. Najbardziej pasuje do tych czarownic i czarodziejów, którzy radzą sobie z magicznymi zwierzętami i z zielarstwem oraz są naturalnymi lotnikami. Co o tym sądzisz? 32P.: Brzmi ciekawie. Kasztanowiec to również, że tak powiem drzewo z mojego dzieciństwa. Zawsze zbierałem kasztany, gdy tylko mogłem. A co do opisu: nie jestem wielkim fanem zwierząt, jednak lubię czasem pooglądać filmy dokumentalne o przeróżnych gatunkach. B.A.: Rozumiem. Czyli ONMS nie byłby twoim ulubionym przedmiotem w Hogwarcie? Więc co by nim lub nimi było i dlaczego? 32P.: Na lekcje ONMS przychodziłbym z wielką chęcią, jednak OPCM byłaby czymś idealnym dla mnie. Kocham te lekcje. Gdybym miał uczyć w Hogwarcie, to właśnie tego ów przedmiotu. B.A.: Rozumiem. No i zgrabnie przeszedłeś do kolejnego pytania. Twój wymarzony zawód w świecie HP? 32P.: Nauczyciel OPCM lub, albo i również auror. B.A.: Dlaczego widzisz się w tych zawodach? 32P.: Bycie aurorem musi być ciekawe, tak samo, jak nauczyciel OPCM. Poza tym chcę w życiu realnym zostać nauczycielem. B.A.: Rozumiem. Na swoim profilu masz wymienione 4 postacie jako twoje ulubione: Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Aberforth Dumbledore, Syriusz Black III. Mógłbyś powiedzieć dlaczego te? 32P.: Neville przypomina mnie. Moim zdaniem oczywiście. Poza tym podziwiam go, za jego zachowanie w ostatniej części HP. Luna, to chyba oczywiste. Jest oryginalna i inna od pozostałych czarodziejów. Aberfortha polubiłem rozbudowując jego artykuł. Polubiłem jego charakter i miłość, jaką czuł do swojej siostry. Syriusza pokochałem, gdy okazało się, że jest on ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego i za to, że sprawiał, że na twarzy Pottera pojawiał się uśmiech. B.A.: Ciekawe i dzięki za podzielenie się tymi informacjami. Jeśli pozwolisz, to zostawmy już temat HP i HPW. Chyba, że chciałbyś coś jeszcze dodać? 32P.: Nie. Czy to koniec? B.A.: Dzięki, ale to jeszcze nie koniec ;). Więc przejdźmy to tego co Kuba lubi jako Kuba, a nie admin. Jakie masz pasje zainteresowania itp.? 32P.: Kocham mangi i anime, książki oczywiście też. Od pierwszej klasy szkoły podstawowej piszę własne powieści. W wolnym czasie lubie pooglądać dobry film lub serial, spotkać się ze znajomymi, pospacerować, posłuchać muzyki albo pobawić się z młodszym braciszkiem. Interesuję się również zagraniczną kuchnią i kulturą. Poznawanie obcych języków również zaliczam do moim pasji. B.A.: Mangi i Anime... jakieś konkretne rodzaje/gatunki? Co być polecił? Takie twoje TOP 5? 32P.: Polecam Dimension W, Mirai Nikki, Naruto, Bleach i Boku coś tam coś tam. :) Tytułu nie pamiętam, ale anime jest bodajże z początku roku. Coś a’la kryminał z nutką fantazy. Nie są to jednak wszystkie, które polecam. Ajin i Tokyo Ghoul również jest godne uwagi. Kto chce, może ze mną podyskutować o anime i mangach. B.A.: Rozumiem, kolejny temat rzeka. Wiec wszystkich zainteresowanych odsyłam do Kuby. Najlepiej do tego nadaje się czat :). Wiec wspomniałeś o kuchni. I oto kolejne pytanie, tym razem od Championappi239: Jakie są twoje ulubione potrawy? Gustujesz w jakiejś szczególnej kuchni? 32P.: Pierogi ruskie, gołąbki z sosem pomidorowym, suçuk, ryż arabski ze szpinakiem, lasania; te dania mogę jeść bez przerwy. Nie gustuję w żadnej kuchni, ponieważ lubię dania z wielu stron świata. Jednak najchętniej jem w restauracjach azjatyckich. B.A.: Rozumiem. Ale powiedz co to jest suçuk? 32P.: Suçuk to turecki rodzaj bardzo dobrego i zarazem pikantnego mięsa. Mięso smaży się na patelni, a następnie miesza się z ugotowanym makaronem, przecierem pomidorowym i jogurtem naturalnym. B.A.: Rozumiem. Piszesz własne powieści, czy gdzieś je publikujesz, czy na razie jest to pisanie do tzw. szuflady? 32P.: W internecie można znaleźć moje "dzieła", jednak nie w tak dobrze napisane, jak ja bym chciał, dlatego nie powiem, gdzie je opublikowałem. Obecnie pracuję nad dwoma dużymi projektami. Jeden fantazy, drugi sci-fiction. B.A.: Rozumiem. Życzę powodzenia nad tymi projektami. Szkoda, że nie chcesz się z nami podzielić tym, co już jest opublikowane, ale szanuję twoją decyzję. Zanim zadam swoje pytanie, użytkownik Gerwazy pyta się: Czy chciałbyś mieć jakieś tatuaże? 32P.: Dawniej planowałem wytatuować litery HP na nadgarstku, jednak chęć ta mi już przeszła. B.A.: Rozumiem, czyli nie planujesz żadnych tatuaży na chwilę obecną? 32P.: Obecnie nie. B.A.: Wspominałeś coś o nauce języków obcych. Jakie już znasz? Jaki lubisz najbardziej? Oraz jakich chciałbyś się jeszcze nauczyć? 32P.: Znam polski, niemiecki, podstawy hiszpańskiego i angielskiego. Najbardziej lubię niemiecki. Nauczyć chciałbym się jeszcze włoskiego, rosyjskiego, czeskiego, francuskiego i japońskiego. Haha, ciekawe tylko kiedy mam to zrobić :D B.A.: Wiesz, człowiek uczy się całe życie :) Więc jak masz chęci, to i jakoś czas znajdziesz ;) 32P.: Postaram się. ;) B.A.: Powoli zbliżamy się do końca rozmowy. Czy chciałbyś dodać coś od siebie? 32P.: Oczywiście chciałbym podziękować Tobie za wywiad i Wam, droga społeczność, za jego przeczytanie. :)Pozdrawiam wszystkich. :* B.A.: Również dziękuję Tobie za poświecenie odrobiny czasu oraz za chęci odpowiadania na pytania moje i naszych użytkowników. :) Czy chciałbyś kogoś pozdrowić? 32P.: Aby nie wymieniać każdego pojedynczo, pozdrawiam całą społeczność HPW. B.A.: Dziękujemy serdecznie. Czy denerwowałeś się przed rozmową? 32P.: Nie. Wywiad ten był niczym rozmowa z rodziną. No tak, HPW to moja rodzina. :) B.A.: Rozumiem i miło mi. Tak więc jeszcze raz ci dziękuję za wzięcie udziału w tym Projekcie. :) 32P.: Ja również dziękuję. :) Rozmowa została zarejestrowana dnia 13.08.2016 w miły sobotni wieczór, w doborowym towarzystwie. Mam nadzieję, że wywiad z Kubą wam się spodobał. Pod spodem macie przydatne linki. Zapraszam do zgłaszania kolejnych osób do Wieczorów... Na sam koniec, chciałabym podziękować za czekanie na kolejną wywiado-rozmowę oraz za czytanie jej. Mam nadzieję, że w jakiś sposób przybliżyłam wam osobę Kuby. Również chciałam podziękować: Kubie za mile spędzony czas, Alice za pomoc w sprawdzeniu ewentualnych błędów, Adasiowi, Trenorowi, Gorgo, Championappi239 i Gerwazemu za zainteresowanie i podanie kilku pytań (bardzo mi tym pomogliście) oraz wam społeczności za czytanie. _____ Kolejny wywiad: Sierpień 2016 Post do zapisów: Wieczory u Madame Rosmerty - zapisy *V